DOWN THE HALL
by sage360
Summary: OneShot. Lexa 'reflects' on Jesse.


DOWN THE HALL  
  
BY: SAGE360  
  
M-X, Don't Own them. Enjoy!  
  
Hello! I've been gone awhile, but I am working on a new piece. This, however, is not it. It is another one shot, based on Lexa and Jesse. Just some idea to what she might be thinking. This takes from season three's opener "Into The Moonless Night."  
  
She had been at Naxcon that day.  
  
That damned day, when Mutant X's life changed forever. No one knew the Dominion had her 'surveying' them, thus leaving the details and events safely locked in her hands. She had seen the blast, rushed into the curling ball of fire -for the sake of her mission of course and found them all, crumpled at the bottom of the debris - except for Emma. In one brief pause, blue eyes crossed for the first and final time. The molecular brunette watched in disbelief as a broken psionic now covered the very man who'd massed his body to protect her. Sheer impact knocked him senseless. Their leader, once curled at the redhead's feet, slowly came to, moving to stand before them. Lexa knew he'd tried to hold the girl, but watching him check her and the blonde man for injuries proved evident of his concern. Wasting no time in reconnecting, the man she knew as Adam spoke only once. "Get Emma help, I'll take care of Jesse."  
  
"And you..." She whispered. Somewhere between fear and her protective shield, she was trembling.  
  
"Just go, Lexa."  
  
It was nothing for the woman to lift the redhead. But in the process, her eyes caught sight of the unconscious face, tan and flawless beneath its black soot. That oh so protected cord of her heart suddenly twinged in concern for the 'subject' she'd observed. He, 'Jesse', was beautiful.  
  
That was when she first fell in love.  
  
It scared the shit out of her.  
  
The agent in her knew there was no time for 'weakness'. Adjusting her hold, Lexa rushed through the crumbling building, carrying Emma in her arms. Behind her Adam bent over the rest of his children, making sure they'd be alright. In hurried actions, he ran from one to the other- those being the large man and blonde woman so 'keen' on each other. Pushing through the burning smoke, he wouldn't be there when they woke. He'd leave them -like he did her.  
  
Managing to get the psionic help proved uneventful. Lexa watched as doctors worked to save her. Those both with and without knowledge of mutant biology surged around the red head, trying everything they could. It was then, in a last attempt, that the young girl reached out, invading the woman's mind. And though a weak connection, Lexa knew she'd hold on as long as it took. 'I knew you were coming...I saw you in Adam's mind.' Emma began. 'Take care of them, they'll need you...'. Just as quickly, she left the brunette's mind, shocking her back into focus. The triage tents were thick with people, including two male nurses bring in that large dark- haired man- the elemental. Quickly, she turned to leave. The others would be there soon.  
  
And as she knew, Adam took the opportunity to disappear. Yet, it was Emma's death that stayed with her. Even on the day she set foot back into Sanctuary and truly 'met' a team she already knew, she couldn't mention the connection. Mistrust alone would compel them to blame her from not saving the Emma. And they were broken enough already.  
  
Except for Jesse.  
  
He was 'different', something calm, unfamiliar to her. An initial word from her ego would have been weak...but 'weak' couldn't come in a package like that. He was childishly blonde, nearly surfer looking - if not for the expensive clothing. It surprised Lexa that he was actually older than her. She watched him more so than the others, and arched eyebrow always raised in his contemplation. Men like Brennan were easy to figure out. All about food, speed and sex- not necessarily in that order- he was simply nice to look at. But the molecular raised questions... made her think things....  
  
A person could only be that nice for one of two reasons. One, being they'd endured so much that goodness was redemption. The other being they were too naive for their own good. And with Jesse, she could never determine which it was. Yet, even now, after the storms that were Alicia, Leo and Blake- not to mention swapped life saving- all she could think was -solid. It was a word to define every aspect of him - some she wouldn't mind knowing first hand.  
  
It was then that the absent images came to mind. The rare occasions when he was shirtless, the times running into each other for late night snacks. Jesse's room being next to Brennan allowed them to share a bathroom, so that one morning she dragged out of bed to find him in a towel was well worth it! Fresh out of the shower, the molecular yawned childishly as he passed. And with Lexa, it was too good to pass up. Snatching the man's towel, she ran, leaving him naked in front of Shalimar ( who screamed) and Brennan ( who screamed like a girl). Needless to say, Jesse didn't talk to her for a week.  
  
He was so easy, she thought. And yet, so difficult. Down the hall, on the left side - just feet away, lived man who somehow haunted her. He was right there, so within reach, she could smell him. So out of reach, it drove her mad. Knowing herself, she primarily racked it up to physical need. But this, reached deeper. His actions 'intrigued' her. Stability and protectiveness were idol concepts the brunette. Seeing someone who wore them so...casually, only sparked that interest...those 'questions...those 'thoughts'. Maybe I am just horny, she pondered. No...a person 'knows' when they 'want it'. And she so wanted it.  
  
She 'so' wanted him.  
  
Tilting her head to the side, Lexa took in the man typing aimlessly on the computer. So concentrated he had no idea of her watching. Good guys are dumb that way, she thought. So in the moment, they never see the entire picture. That only bore the question of if he ever 'pictured' her- in any way. Biting a slender lip, the brunette attempted to finish the magazine she was reading, his very pull interrupting her. Compelled to do something 'funny', she began making faces in his direction. Sticking out her tongue, crossing her eyes, anything to make the frown -prone man jump.  
  
"I know someone told you your face can freeze like that."  
  
Opening her eyes from a monstrous grimace, she could see him chuckling. "You couldn't see me..."  
  
"I SAW you ten minutes ago, when you sat down..." The blonde man smirked. "I'm more perceptive than you think." Blue eyes flashed, as she missed his obvious meaning. He knew all too well what she was thinking.  
  
"Whatever..." Picking up a new magazine, pretending to read an article, the woman known as Lexa Pierce smiled to herself. One day, she'd tell Jesse of Emma and their brief meeting, knowing he'd be the one to understand. And one day, she'd be able to get past her own barriers - just to try being normal with him. Till then, he was the questions she found herself too shy to ask. 'He' was the thoughts that made her flush in all inopportune moments. And for now, he was that 'fantasy' just out of reach, living down the hall. And she could deal with him that way. 


End file.
